


i will go to you like the first snow.

by LilaacStars



Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 03, adrienette - Freeform, post hawkmoth reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: Marinette decides to be selfish for the first time, yet it comes with consequences.She will forget, her mind will get erased, yet she has accepted.Nonetheless, after discovering who is hidden under the mask of her partner, she gives him a request. A request he is determined to make true.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. bright.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted this to be a one-shot but let's be honest this works better as a multi-chapter.  
> once again my wish to have a 20-30k one shot has died lol.
> 
> EDIT 1: THIS FIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.

**_i. before i held you,_ **

**_i didn't know that the world i was in_ **

**_was this bright._ **

The sun is falling down like drenching orange paint across the sky. 

The soft breeze of the end of autumn twirls around them, the sound of its sweet whisper brings broken leaves to dance and fall like the upcoming rain. The clouds are arranging in strategic shapes all around the sky, making the sun slowly disappear and the colors turn from orange to pink to blue and grey. 

The night is making its way to town. 

From above she watches it all change, she feels the peace in the upcoming whispers and the tilting lights of the stores in the streets. 

Her hands are tangling in her hair, trying to brush through the knots to put her hair in a braid. 

Her fingers stop when she feels him arrive. 

Yes, because she doesn’t hear him or see him. Inside of her something changes, a lever moves and sparks the beginning of a change. Something ignites and lights up beneath her skin. The magnetic force that pulls them together vibrates inside her. 

When she turns around, he is smiling and waving at her. 

Marinette doesn’t wait for him to come. She stands up and runs. 

She falls right into his arms. 

“I’ve missed you,” They whisper at the unison. 

“Two weeks without you is too much. _Only_ four days passed and I felt myself losing my mind. I’m so glad it is over.” He says, brushing pieces of her hair.

“I would call you overdramatic, but I felt the same way.”

He makes her spin one more time before dropping her back to the ground. 

They sit on the edge of the rooftop. Her head rests on his shoulder and he crosses one arm around her waist. 

“You look exhausted,” She whispers.

Her hands brush through his messy blonde hair, trying to tame it just as much as it lets her. 

“These last weeks…” He sighs, “To say it’s been hard it’s an understatement.” 

Her stomach twists in harsh knots. His voice is melancholic and nostalgic, the secret is well kept but the emotions overflow. 

She wishes to ask him what he is going through, which makes him look like he is grieving. But she can’t succumb to her desires, she must be smart about this. 

Things will change but she must give them a path to follow or chaos would ensue. And she is tired of facing chaos. 

“Without getting into much detail, can you tell me what is it about?”

“Family troubles,” He sighs, his shoulders drop and he clenches his teeth. The tension falls and builds up all at once. 

She can tell how serious it is just by the way he reacts. 

Over the years she has saved much information about him, and she could paint a picture around his family. It wasn’t a pretty one. 

“One of the worst kinds of troubles, uh?” She wraps her arms around him and nuzzles her nose on his neck, “I’m here for you for anything you need.”

“I know. Thank you, bug.”

“You’re most welcome,” She whispers, “Are your friends supporting you?”

“Yes, it’s a little awkward but, but they’ve been great to me and… the situation I’m facing is not easy so anything they do helps.”

She fidgets. 

He looks back at her and offers her a soft smile before pressing a kiss on top of her knuckles. 

She smiles tenderly, watching how his features soften under the rays and shadows of the twilight. 

She keeps their hands locked. 

“What are you doing later?” She whispers, words running on her mouth at a speed she is not used to, but her brain is such a mess, glitching and crumbling, that she can’t help but talk slowly. 

“Nothing really. My greatest plan was to ask for room service and watch some Netflix.”

_Room service?_

That doesn’t settle well with her. 

His situation is that bad that he left his home? 

She hugs him tighter. 

Marinette promises herself that after this night, she will never let him go. But then she remembers what she wants to do and a part inside her crumbles. 

_No._

She won’t let go, not even after she obligates herself to do so. She knows she’ll find a way to not cut their strings. 

“So, would it be possible for me to spoil such a fun night?” She makes him chuckle. 

“Sure, my lady. What do you want to do?” 

“I want to go to an art gallery… would you like to go with me?” She asks, “They’ll have fancy wine and chocolate. I know how much you love those two.”

He laughs.

“I mean if you wanna go there, sure, I’m always eager to spend time with you, but we surely are gonna make an impression dressed like this.” His hand travels in the air, pointing at their suits. 

“I wasn’t planning on going transformed.”

He visibly gulps. 

“You mea--

“Yes.” She nods, “There’s no danger now, and I was advised to let some time pass but it’s been a month and I think it is enough… don’t you?”

“You already know my answer.”

Yes, she does. 

“See you later then?” Marinette runs her thumb through his hand, “We can talk there and well, if we need to go somewhere else we also can do that.”

“That sounds like a perfect plan. I’ll be there.” “How am I going to recognize you?”

“I’m going to be wearing a steel blue dress, my hair will be up, decorated with a pink ribbon and maybe I’ll be wearing that bracelet you gave me with the cat and ladybug charms.”

“Don’t you forget the Eiffel Tower Charm,” He giggles.

“I would never,” She smiles, “Now, how do I recognize _you?_ ”   
“How formal is this?”

“Casual but like _going-on-a-date_ casual? Like no jeans nor sneakers,” She explains. 

Chat nods, and taps his chin with his index finger, as he was making mental notes. 

“I’m scanning through my closet right now,” He explains and suddenly perks up, “Okay, I got it. I’ll be wearing white pants, and a baby pink sweater to match with your ribbon.” 

Marinette can’t help but giggle like a teenage girl. 

They had been waiting for this moment for so long and it was finally happening. 

There is so much joy bubbling inside of her, she will not kill it die easily. She’ll enjoy this moment and worry about the next step later. 

Because right now she is meant to be on his arms and she won’t go against destiny. Not again. 

“Hey,” Chat pokes between her brows, “Don’t make that face, you’ll get wrinkles.”

“Oh, heaven forbid that,” She laughs and pushes him away playfully. 

The banter stretches through the night, it’s easy and fun, it lets them relax and spend some time with the other without worrying about what they’ve been through, and it makes the thought of their upcoming meeting be less heavy on their hearts. 

When it’s time to go they give a tight hug but it doesn’t hurt like all those times before, they might get separated but they do not leave each other, because he will stay in her heart, vivid like a flame until she can see him again. And thankfully, that is soon. 

**xx**

After two hours of running around her bedroom trying to get ready for what she considers one of the most important nights of her life. Marinette stands outside a fancy gallery in the center of the city. 

She’s leaning against a wall, close to the queue but not quite. 

Her arms are around her hugging herself, not because it is cold, nights are still even when you could feel autumn approaching, but because she is nervous and she is trying to pull herself together before exploding like heart-shaped confetti. 

She plays with the strap of her purse, rolling it around her hand and pulling, as she counts the seconds that pass. 

Waiting was something she had grown used to. Plans and strategies took time, they couldn’t be reckless, they had to be well thought, and waiting was a fundamental part of that, nonetheless, she couldn’t recall how that was like. All her nerves are exposed, she is ready to jump, she doesn’t know where or why, but she needs to do something. The wait is driving her mad. 

Marinette takes a step forward and pokes the top of a man’s shoulder, to ask what time is. She needs to be sure that the time on her phone was the right one. 

“Quarter past nine,” The man says and smiles at her in a suggestive way. “Are you all alone?” 

Marinette bites her inner cheek to not gag. The audacity of this quite clear old man! He is at least twenty years older than she is. 

“No, I’m waiting for my boyfriend.” She says. She means a boy that is a friend, but he doesn’t need to know that. 

“Oh, and where is he? Are you sure he did not stand you up?” He asks. 

“He did not.” He would never. Something must have happened, something must have kept him busy and that’s why he was late.

She looked up ready to hear another word from the man when she saw a familiar face walking through the crown, looking around the queue. 

Marinette lights up. She has someone to help her escape from this man. 

“Adrien!” She shouts and waves at him, bouncing on her feet and smiling as bright as the sun. 

Adrien turns around, looking for the voice calling for him. When his eyes catch her he gives back the smile. 

He takes a few steps to the side and she is able to see all of him, not just his head. 

Something hits her heart, it shatters like crystal but not in a bad way, just in a surprising one. 

Her excited wave slows down and her hand finally falls. She has seen his outfit and she is in a state of shock. 

He is wearing a baby pink sweater and white pants. His hair is a perfect mess and he is alone, which means he is meeting someone. 

It can be all a coincidence, yet she doubts it. And just by the look, he is giving her, she knows she _can’t_ be wrong. 

The man huffs and turns back, walking away from her. 

If he does anything else, she will never know because her sight is fixed on Adrien.

He is looking at her with the same awe she is feeling inside her heart. 

“Wow,” He whispers stopping in front of her. His eyes are wide and gleam under the street lights. It is like he is seeing her for the first time. 

“Hi,” Her voice trembles. 

He reaches for her hand and takes it by her wrist, putting his thumb on top of the bracelet. 

“ _Wow_ ,” He says again. 

It makes her chuckle and after that, tears fall from her eyes.

It is Adrien.

 _Adrien._

She knew her heart was going to flutter and welcome a hurricane of all the feelings she was going to have to welcome inside it. She knew she was going to be the happiest person in the world by knowing who he was and she is. She is the happiest person in the world, but… Adrien is Chat Noir. Of all the people who he could be why did he have to be the son of their enemy?

In her mind, there is no space for anything but images of what she knows what these past weeks have been for Adrien. He is been inconsolably sad for the past month and now she has to add a secret identity to all that pain. She has to add that he was the one who helped bring his father down. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no, don’t cry,” Adrien mumbles, he leans down, about to cup her cheeks but stops harshly.

Marinette takes him from his wrist and pulls so he can touch her. She shifts and presses a kiss on his palm. 

Adrien relaxes after that and brings her close to wrap her in a hug. 

Marinette holds to him as if her life depends on it. And maybe it does. 

“You should have told me, you should have thrown all my rules out of the window,” Marinette sobs as she nuzzles her neck, “I could have been there for you.” 

“You have been there for me. In mask and out of it,” He mumbles, his voice is hoarse and a whimper comes out of his lips. 

They say nothing more. Their hearts are beating to the beat, their touches are in synch and their tears are a bittersweet mixture of happiness and sorrow. 

They’re holding each other in the empty street for it could be hours. The jazz music of the art gallery can be heard softly leaking through the windows. 

“Do you want to get in?” Adrien whispers.

He takes a step back and she is able to see his reddened eyes as well as a smile. 

“Thinking about the chocolates?” She giggles, cleaning a few tears that are still falling. She is happy she put on waterproof mascara.

“And the wine.” He adds playfully. 

“Don’t you want to go somewhere to talk? We have a lot to unpack.” _You more than me_. 

“Let’s enjoy our night before we wrap ourselves with tragedy.” He smiles weakly, but he smiles with his eyes, so she knows she means it.


	2. small breathe of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the length of this chapters is... a surprise for each one lol

**_ii. i reached you with_ **

**_a small breath of life._ **

**_it’s a love that_ **

**_called out to me fearlessly_ **

  
  


The window is open and the wind scatters all the papers around. It’s the sound of pens falling that wakes him up. 

Adrien rolls on the bed and gets stopped by a barrier of pillows and blankets. This is not how he left his bed. 

He opens his eyes and examines the scene, that’s when he remembers, and he can’t help but laugh. 

He is not alone in his hotel room. 

Marinette peacefully sleeps right next to him, yet she is an utter mess. She has pushed all the sheets and pillows and is only wrapped with one piece of thin fabric from the quilt on top of the bed. Her arms and legs are spread awkwardly. It’s like watching a little kid. 

He smiles at her and brushes pieces of her hair away from her eyes, being careful to not wake her up since she looks exhausted. 

It makes sense why Marinette has been so tired all over these years, why her under-eye bags were always so prominent, why she was running around missing chances. 

Carrying the miraculous, keeping the secret safe, between other guardian activities was one hell of a duty. 

Hopefully, she will be able to rest and take it easy now that it is all over. 

He’ll make sure of it. 

His eyes fall on the sight that she is. The sun leaks through the window and splashes on top of her, creating a contrast to the darkroom, enhancing every one of her features. 

He admires her close and carefully. Letting his eyes take a picture of every curve and line of her. He has seen her a million times, he has saved a thousand versions of her, and yet he finds himself staring in awe. 

It isn’t a surprise to him that he loves the girl under the mask, what is indeed a surprise is that he loves her, even more, knowing who she really is. 

Somehow he always knew who stood beside him on the rooftops, who made him feel like flying when thinking of her, who could be so selfless and clever. He had his suspicions, of course, yet he never followed those thoughts because she asked him not to, and he respected her enough to oblige. 

He wonders if she had her own suspicions. She must have but never engaged more with them either. There’s no way that she wouldn’t have found him out if she had tried. 

Marinette makes a sound at his side and stretches her arms and legs, dropping her back on the mattress and finally sighing, eyes still closed. 

“Good morning,” He whispers, getting closer. 

_ “Morniiing, _ ” She mumbles the words, still a little out of it. 

He leaves a kiss on her forehead, “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes,” She nods, “I haven’t slept so tenderly in a really long time. But there’s nothing to worry about anymore.”

She hugs the pillow and smiles. 

Adrien touches her hair and runs his fingers through her hair. He changes his posture and puts all his weight on his arm, to be closer to her and keep touching her. 

“You do look less tired than you usually do. I hope this change perdures.”

Marinette winces, a shadow crosses her face. 

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing.”

“That face wasn’t nothing.”

“I don’t want to tell.”

“Why not?”

It’s strange that she doesn’t want to share what is aggravating her so deeply. She doesn’t have to tell much for him to know that this is serious. 

“Because right now everything is perfect and I don’t want to ruin it.”

Adrien sighs. 

He really wants to know, then he can help, but he won’t wear her down easily on this topic. When Marinette is determined then nothing can make her change her mind. 

Also, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment either, and if he pushes her for an answer, she will get mad. 

“Promise me you will tell me when you find the right time, okay?” He says.

“Okay,” She nods and rolls on the bed hugging her pillow.

Her eyes open just to find him staring down at her. 

A soft smile crosses her lips, the catalyst that throws an arrow that pierces through his hair.

How can you feel so alive when you have just been shot? He is slowly dying and coming back to life at the same time. 

She is air, she is light. 

She flutters like a butterfly inside his heart, a swift move, a tender caress, she is small details that will invite insanity to his front door, but she makes madness sounds so sweet.

He leans down, tempted to kiss her but well aware that this is not the dynamic of their relationship. 

Hopefully, she won’t realize what he was about to do. They’re used to being close, so when a question finally starts to form in the shadow of her eyes, he talks. 

“Princess,” He whispers. 

“My prince?” She says teasingly. 

He can’t help but laugh. 

It feels so great to be called like that. It makes a flame of hope on his heart turn on. 

“Could you stay tonight too?”

“It’s still very early in the day,” She chuckles. 

“I know but… with you here I finally slept.”

“I’ll stay,” She takes him by his chin and squeezes a little.   
“ _ Nette, _ ” He says and his voice comes out funny.

Marinette laughs loudly and throws herself back to the bed. 

“What do you want to do today, chaton?”

“I want to be with you,” He answers honestly. 

“And do what?”

It is a dangerous question. There are so many things he wants to do with her. 

He keeps it safe and says, “Anything you want.”

“Even if it’s sleeping?”

“Even if it’s sleeping,” He nods and reaches for her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

“You’re gonna get bored of me rather easily because that’s the only plan I have. Just in case you were expecting for me to tell you that it was a joke.”   
He laughs.

“I won’t. I love being with you, no matter what we do. Or not do, for the matter.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word,” Marinette lifts herself, pressing his elbows against the bed, “We should make breakfast first. If we want to sleep more we can’t have an empty stomach, or we will wake up again.”

Adrien snorts and pokes her cheek.

“What? It’s true, is like the motto of life,” Marinette crinkles her nose.

“Is it?”   
“Yeah, totally. There must be a balance between food and sleep. Always,” She puts one finger up, “You can’t sleep too much or you’ll miss breakfast, or any other meal. Also, you can’t eat too little or too much because then you won’t be able to sleep. See? Balance.”

Adrien laughs again and throws himself back, hands on his stomach. 

Marinette hits his shoulder, “Stop laughing at me.”

“I’m not laughing at you,” He sits again and takes her by her chin, “I’m just happy.”

Marinette’s eyes drop and a soft smile curls her lips, “Ah… I’m glad.”

“I’m glad too, my lady.” He hugs her tightly and brings her back to lie on the bed, “I can’t wait to have you around all the time.” 

Marinette hums and nuzzles next to him, “Neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the length of this chapters is... a surprise for each one lol 
> 
> hope you liked it!!!
> 
> tumblr: buginettez  
> ig: aghostintheroom

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :D


End file.
